Ed
Ed is one of the three main protagonists of Ed Edd n' Eddy,'' who follows Edd and Eddy in the latter's routine scams. He's the 14th fighter in [[:Category:Lawl What-If|''Lawl What-If]]. Entrance - One Two! Ed bursts through a door while singing "One! Two! Tie my shoe!" Playstyle Description (Character Stats) "Ed’s a simple guy to the point where he's labelled as a “simpleton”, but his dumbassery is often what makes him hard to predict. It's hard to really know what stupid thing he's gonna do next, which is why a lot of his moves have different applications. They're all easy options to use, but the threat of all of them at once is what makes Ed confusing to play against." Playstyle Description (Video) "Ed, the lovable goof he is, is an insanely strong character with pretty good speed to back it up. Not only is he your traditional heavyweight hard-hitter, he's even got a cargo throw! Similar to DK, you can move around with the grabbed opponent and throw them at any time. Which can lead to some easy combos! Ed's kit is full of his most zany and iconic moments that make him one of the tooniest toons around. Which brings me to..." Special Attacks Neutral B - Buttered Toast! Ed flings a spread-shot of buttered toast forward. It can be aimed up or down to cover different range. There's a 10% chance the toast will fall to the ground, allowing a fighter to eat it. Side B - In Case of Movie Ed runs forward in Eddy's Brother's Car, bouncing back if he hits someone. The attack's hitbox is a bit smaller than it looks, and only appears after about 1/2 a second. Ed is still vulnerable to projectiles while wearing it, making it a more situational move. Ed can cancel out of the car by pressing B after the hitbox appears. Up B - Baron O' Beefdip Ed takes out his Baron toy and blasts fire out of it. On the ground it deals a massive amount of damage if the opponent gets blasted, and the lasting flames deal a tiny bit of multi-hit damage, while in the air it can be used to rocket Ed in the opposite direction of the flames (Ed doesn't have a hitbox from it, only the fire). Down B - Chickens and Gravy Ed summons a chicken, who simply walks around the stage at random without harming anyone. If Ed should press Down B again in the air, he'll pounce to catch the chicken, dealing massive damage to opponents in the way. If Ed should press Down B again on the ground, he'll spawn a patch of gravy, which attracts the chicken until it despawns. The gravy's only effects toward opponents it letting them slide on it like ice. The chicken will go away after 20 seconds, getting caught by Ed, or taking 20% damage. Final Smash - I AM A MONSTER! Ed states "I AM A MONSTER!" Then appears in his giant monster costume. He'll then dash forward, covering a large amount of range in front of him and dragging any hit opponents into the second part of his FS: Ed will vomit chewed-up chunky puffs onto the opponent, which deals heavy damage, as well as making them sticky: Should anyone survive the main attack, their air and ground speed will be halved for the rest of their stock. KOSFX KOSFX1: "I think I hit a pipe." KOSFX2: "Yeooow, my tooth's sore!" Star KOSFX: "I'm not in my happy place guy-" Screen KOSFX: "EXTREME CLOSE-UP!" Taunts Up: "AHAHA, I am in stitches!" Sd: "Do not taunt the claw!" Dn: "Do not adjust your set!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "ED IS HAPPY ONCE MORE!" Victory 2: "I have acheived GREATNESS!" Victory 3: "I AM THE BEST! I scam! I scam! I scam!" Victory 4 (against Edd): *Repeatedly slaps Edd's belly while saying "Pink belly!"* Victory 5: (against Eddy): "YEAH, WAY TO LOSE, EDDY!" Victory 6: (With Edd and Eddy in Team Battle): Eddy: "WE'RE FINALLY IN, BABY!" *All three get carried away by a crowd* Lose/Clap: *Sits on the floor, bawling* Character Bio "Ed's a whole-hearted idiot through and through. Being the muscle of the Ed trio, he's quite literally no brains, all brawn. Despite this, he can actually be quite a hindrance to the team if he disobeys orders and gets into some crazy disruptive antics. But, even with the small scatterbrain he's got, he's so lovable that you can just forgive him for it anyways." Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Falls forward. *Forward Tilt - ??? *Up Tilt - Jabs his hook upward. *Down Tilt - Dips forward while saying "Woodpecker." *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - Jumps upwards holding his legs, while the Subaluwa SFX plays *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Belly flops. *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - Attacks from behind with his butt. *U-Air - Swings his hands up while saying "Bass the turkey!". *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Holds the opponent above his head. *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- Ed starts carrying the opponent. Cargo throw. *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Juggles the opponent with his feet while saying "I saw this on TV." *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Trivia *'Ed' appears in Rick and Morty's codec of Rolf. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Category:Youtube Poop Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Grappler Category:Mix-Up Category:Heavy Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:90's Category:Male Category:American Category:Remake